Battalion: Nemesis
Mission 1 : Sticks and stones Here you need to concetrate attack in left. Use 3 scorpion tanks to attack units on left. Use 2 scorpion tanks to kill commando in center,then use the last one to hit commando that is above of forest in east. Flak tank of enemy in south will come to top and west, so attack it with one of your 3 scorpion tanks to kill it.The scorpion tank that attacked commando in above of forest will be seriously damaged,so return it to not lose it.Scorpion Tank of enemy in south will come to top and east, so use one scorpion tank to kill it. The other commandos that still are surviving, kill them fastly, because they do a lot of damage to your units. Mission 2 : Surprise! Here move all of your scorpion tanks to west.Move one of your rocket trucks one space to top,don´t moive the others,because they will call attention of units that are in south and east. 3 comandos and flak tank that are in south and center will go to west and top to try to hit your units. Use rocket trucks to kill units in east, REMEMBER: rocket trucks don´t attack units that are in the close 2 spaces of them, because of it i told you to move one of your rocket trucks one space to top. The rest is just to kill units that weren´t kill by rocket trucks. Mission 3 : Call in the Calvary Here you need to return weak raptor fighters, don´t lose them, because you can use it to attack commandos that are in east.use rockets to kill scorpion tank of enemy in top, near of your units.keep 2 or one rocket truck near of river, NEVER keep your rockets free to receive a hit of enemy´s army.If you want, keep one of the raptor fighters in bridge of center to block enemy´s army and it will be excelent to create a trap against enemy´s flak tanks, when a flak tank get too close of your raptor fighter, use scorpion tanks to kill these flak tanks. The rest of units kill it with raptor fighters and scorpion tanks. REMEMBER: use rockets to do damage to kill enemy´s army. Mission 4 : P.O.W. This is a relative hard map, put your rocket to near of mountains and put a commando to defend it, because commandos of enemy can come and kill it. Put scorpion tanks to top and east, with that rocket will go down and you can kill it, but beware with it´s area of attack to not receive a hit of it. Everytime when you can, build scorpion tanks to help killing units in east and top, but beware with money, sometimes you´ll need to not build units to build it later.Why rocket truck near of mountains? Because it´ll call attention of enemy´s army, units will come to near of it, but don´t worry, because only commandos can cross mountains. Here you don´t need to build planes and you can´t build it here until get Sea Control. Beware with annihilator that is in top, because it do a lot of damage against your units, but can´t move too much. Use soldiers to get oil refinaries to give you money to build new units. Don´t move your rocket truck, keep it near of mountains to kill close units of it.Build commandos too, because they can capture buildings. Mission 5 : Taking Out the Trash Mission 6 : Blindfold Mission 7 : Going Coastal Mission 8 : The Last Resort Mission 9 : Assault the Batteries Mission 10 : Bringing Down the House Bonus Map Spartan Special Mission